Question: How many significant figures does $00.8400$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{84}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{84}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{8400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.